1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices have been widely used. Small electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc., have been widely used as portable electronic devices.
In order to support various functions, such portable electronic devices include a display apparatus so as to provide visual information, e.g., an image or a video, to a user. As other components for driving the display apparatus recently become smaller, the proportion of the display apparatus to the other components in the electronic devices is gradually increasing, and a structure that may be bent to have a certain angle in a flat state has also been developed.
In order to implement such a flexible display apparatus as described above, a thin film encapsulation layer including an organic layer and an inorganic layer may be used. In this case, the performance of the thin film encapsulation layer may be determined depending on how uniformly the organic layer is coated on the inorganic layer in a stack structure of the inorganic layer and the organic layer.